


You Make The Rockin' World Go 'Round

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [14]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jazz (album) Release Party, Jealousy, John is a Good Friend, M/M, New Orleans, Party, Press and Tabloids, Protective Freddie Mercury, Rough Kissing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Arthel attends his first Queen party, and it's an interesting experience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this takes place on the 31st October 1978, as this is the infamous, Jazz release party! And it's in New Orleans (hence Martine's accent).  
Also, please note that my tags are in a random order. I'm not very organised when I can actually think of tags!  
Enjoy!

"So, it's a little more low-key than usual." Freddie called from his bedroom to prepare his partner for the outfit he was wearing, ruffling his hair in the mirror again.

"For god's sake, Fred, just get out here!" Arthel shouted. "I've been waiting for ten minutes _and _I have more to do than you!"

Freddie laughed and fiddled with the collar of his flannel shirt. The nervousness he felt was uncalled for - Arthel had seen him in both worse and nicer outfits. But this would be the first time he and Arthel had been together at a party. 

Taking a deep breath, Freddie went into the main lounge area of the hotel suite.

What he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

Arthel was leaning against the sofa, wearing a black shirt that had sheer sleeves with black swirls webbing down them and tight leather trousers that clung to everything, including the realistic bulge he'd had to create to wear them.

Freddie swallowed thickly.

"Oh my god! Freddie, you're adorable!" Arthel exclaimed, grinning as he approached his boyfriend.

Deeply, Freddie exhaled.

"And you, my dear, look delectable," he murmured, before distractedly asking, "Isn't that shirt mine?"

Arthel blushed.

"Yeah. I found it while you were in rehearsals yesterday morning," he admitted. "I wanted to make an effort tonight, and I kind of fell in love with it, so I thought I'd try to get it altered and I did - I'm sorry if you -"

"Have it," Freddie firmly told Arthel. "I want you to keep it. You look... you look _incredible, _my love."

A little shyly, Arthel rubbed his hands against his thighs.

"Thanks," he said. "I wasn't sure how I'd feel..."

Freddie had to say something; he was starting to feel slightly ridiculous standing there, very turned on but doing nothing about it.

"Kiss me," he begged, with a somewhat embarrassing groan. "_Please! _Before we have to go."

A bit taken aback, it took Arthel a moment to process what Freddie had asked for, before he grinned. 

Grabbing Freddie's suspenders, he pulled him down and pushed his lips onto his boyfriend's, quickly (and somewhat roughly) dominating the kiss. Tugging at the neckline of Arthel's shirt, Freddie moaned and let himself melt into a puddle.

Smirking, Arthel pulled back. "Better?"

"Yes," Freddie replied, nuzzling against his partner's cheek, before taking his hand. "I'll walk downstairs with you."

As they walked through the hotel, the couple basked in each other's company. When they arrived at the lobby, Freddie stopped and rubbed his thumb across Arthel's knuckles.

"There's someone waiting outside to take you," he told Arthel, before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you when I get there. Be safe, my darling."

Arthel pecked his lips.

"You, too," he replied. "See you later."

* * *

When he arrived at the party venue, Arthel spent half an hour trying to wait for Freddie without being approached by reporters and the like. He counted his attempt as a success, because he'd only been questioned five or six times before the band arrived.

As his friends arrived, Arthel stifled chuckles when he saw John - he looked like a librarian! He watched as Freddie cast his eyes around. His face lit up when his gaze found Arthel. After saying something in Roger's ear, he slipped away and made his way toward his partner.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted with a smile, putting a hand on Arthel's arm in a way that wouldn't strike too much suspicion. "The press haven't given you a hard time, have they?"

"Not really. They haven't seemed to notice me as much as I thought they would." Arthel assured him.

"That's good," Freddie said, relieved. "I have some things I'm obligated to do at these events, but stay and have fun. I'll come and find you later, darling!" 

Grinning, Arthel rested a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Sounds good," he agreed. "See you later, then, Freddie."


	2. Chapter 2

Having no idea where else to go, Arthel made his way to a bar. He stood there for a while, with a glass of champagne, before he felt someone next to him. Turning to look, he took in the sight of a tall woman with big hair, a statement dress and extravagant make-up. Arthel couldn't tell, but thought she might perhaps be one of the transvestites Freddie had told him about.

"Hi," he said to her. "Did you... want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh! Not really, just thought Ya might make interestin' conversation," she replied, with a smile and a crawling accent. "Martine, by the way."

"Arthel."

"Would I be right in thinking it was you I saw talkin' to Freddie Mercury earlier?"

Arthel laughed.

"I'm sure he's been talking to a lot of people," he remarked, before saying, "But, yeah, I spoke to him."

"You know him?" Martine asked.

"The way you talk, you sound like you're with the press." Arthel warily commented.

"What? Of course I'm not! Not with the way they treat people like me - like us!" Martine scoffed, aggressively tipping back a gulp of her drink.

Arthel couldn't bring himself to be overly worried about the fact she'd figured him out - he assumed she'd be trusting him to keep his mouth shut about her secret (he presumed she kept it under wraps) as much as he was trusting her with his own.

"Well, to answer your question, I do know Freddie," he told Martine. "I'm a friend of the band."

"You prefer Freddie, though." Martine teased.

"I love them all, but my connection with Fred's different." Arthel indirectly confirmed.

Knowingly, Martine smirked.

"I catch your drift," she replied. "Is this your first Queen party?"

Arthel nodded.

"Yeah. First any party, really."

"Well then -" Martine tucked her arm through Arthel's. "- let's show you how it's done properly."

* * *

Freddie had been seriously considering sneaking away to find Arthel for half an hour. Usually, he'd be having the time of his life, but he'd only had three drinks (Paul had promised to refill when he wanted to, but he'd disappeared forty-five minutes previously, along with his promise and his supply of various drugs) and he wanted to show his partner the fun that could be had at release parties.

As they walked past the dance floor, Freddie happened to look over and spot Arthel. He was dancing and laughing with a woman. He looked as stunning as he had an hour before, and he seemed to be having a good time. However, when he paid a little more attention to the woman Arthel was with - how close she was to him, the way she smiled at him - Freddie felt a stab of jealousy.

He was distracted by a hand gently wrapping around his wrist. He looked up to see John.

"Are you okay?" the bassist asked, vague concern in his voice.

"I'm great," Freddie assured him. "I could be drinker, though..."

Clearly expecting his answer, John grinned and passed him a glass.

"Have mine," he said, before noticing what Freddie was watching. "Don't worry about Arthel. He's fine, and you can trust him."

Sipping at the drink he'd been given, Freddie nodded.

"I know," he replied, before nudging John and sending him a small smile. "Come on, darling, let's try to catch up."

* * *

At about eleven o'clock, Arthel was back at a bar with Martine. When he felt as wrap around him, he jumped, before relaxing when he realised it was Freddie.

"Hi." he greeted, smiling.

"I'd forgotten how gorgeous you look tonight, darling." Freddie commented, his voice muffled against the back of Arthel's neck.

Arthel laughed.

"I doubt that!" he claimed, before stating, "You're shitfaced."

"And a little high." Freddie agreed, his arms still looped around Arthel's waist, not a care in the world.

Arthel tapped on Freddie's shoulder to get his attention when he saw Martine's expression.

"This is Martine, she's been keeping me company all night."

When Freddie looked more closely at the woman opposite him, he realised...

"I saw you earlier! You were dancing with Arthel!" he exclaimed. "Well, hands off! He's mine!"

As Freddie pressed sloppy kisses to side of Arthel's face, Arthel gave a quiet shriek.

"Stop it, Freddie! Someone's going to notice!"

"Let them notice, my love."

* * *

Bleary eyed, John thrusted the morning newspapers into Arthel's hands.

"Miami's trying his best with damage control," he told Arthel, who was barely there himself. "Have fun." 

With that, he left Arthel staring at a blurry photo of himself and Freddie from the night before, which was accompanied by a speculating headline.

"Told you someone would notice." he grumbled on his way to see whether Freddie was in an okay enough state to comprehend what the article meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fat-Bottomed Girls by Queen


End file.
